


Pool Time

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [92]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, M/M, Toddler!Clint, daddy!Phil, kid!Clint, non sexual age play, pool time, prompt, this is all just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil, age players extraordinaire. </p>
<p>Pool Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Can you write a c/c age play. Where clint is in pullups and phil teaches him to swim.

Clint Barton was a toddler. 

Not in the literal, or in the negative sense. 

No, Clint Barton was age playing. 

Phil Coulson was his loving daddy. 

It was a great way for them to release some of the tension from the week by just getting into a completely different mindset. 

 

~

“Don’ wanna!” Clint screeched. 

Phil sighed and stroked his fingers through Clint’s hair. “You need to learn how to swim baby, or you’ll get hurt”

Clint pouted, “Don’ like water”

Phil nodded, “I know. But this won’t be for too long - okay?”

Clint looked up at Phil with his big blue eyes, and Phil could feel the love in his heart stretch even more than it already had. “Promise?” Clint asked.

Phil grinned, “Promise baby. Now let’s go get you into some water proof pull-ups”

 

~

Phil led Clint out to the pool attached to their apartment (something he is now thankful he paid extra for).

“Are you ready to get baby?”  
  
“Yes!!”

Phil grinned and carried Clint into the pool and set him down in the shallow end.   
  
“Alright… Let’s try the doggy paddle”

“Doggy!” Clint giggled and splashed around, getting Phil completely soaked. 

Phil laughed and splashed Clint back gently. 

“Daddy, noooo!!” Clint said as he splashed Phil again. 

“Oh it’s on little one” Phil growled playfully. 

Clint squealed and the two started a splash war. 

 

~

Phil was holding Clint under his tummy some time later. “Alright baby, just move your arms and legs a bit”

Clint stuck his tongue out of his lips and tried to do what Phil asked him. It was more flailing than actually paddling or swimming, but it was a start. 

“Good job baby!” Phil said with a proud grin. 

Clint grinned and giggled, “Done now?”

Phil nodded, “Yeah. We can be done now…. Wanna go back inside?”

Clint nodded, “Inside!”

Phil smiled and swam them both to the steps, and led Clint back inside. 

 

*******

Clint was cuddled in his angry birds blanket watching his favorite cartoon, as Phil made dinner. 

“Hey baby boy?” Phil called out. 

“Yes daddy?” Clint called back.

“Love you!”

Clint giggled, “Love you too daddy!”

Phil smiled and felt love warm his whole body.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
